


Обещай мне

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: - Не смей воскрешать меня. Я не смогу снова. Нет.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Обещай мне

О чем думаешь, когда умираешь? Первый раз я просил прощения, во второй была единственная мысль: я не позволю. Я больше не думал, казалось, у меня были секунды, и я ими воспользовался. Воспользовался славно — выкинул Бэтмена из окна, туда же бросил свою Замену. Мы сражались с наркокартелем, когда я заметил бомбу с таймером в несколько секунд.  
Видимо, кто-то решил, что раз победить не можем, то хоть заберем их всех с собой. И заряда на ней хватит, чтобы уничтожить это здание в пыль. Я даже не двигался к окну, когда увидел секунды, что остались на таймере. Все равно не хватит времени, чтобы выпрыгнуть достаточно далеко. Я видел, как Бэтс и Робин вцепились в соседние крыши, что-то крича мне. Я спрятался от стрельбы за стеной и по ней сполз. Умереть второй раз вот так — глупо. До чего глупо. Ведь второй раз уже от взрыва. Тело протестовало и ныло от боли, кажется, я вывернул себе руки, выкидывая тяжелых Брюса и Тима. Я смотрел, как течет кровь, и понимал, что где-то в процессе выкидывания своих — кого? Союзников? Отца и брата? Врагов? — я словил и пулю, боль ощущалась в боку, но, судя по всему, она прошла по касательной. Все равно это не имеет особого значения. На таймере было шесть секунд, когда я начал выкидывать в окно своих… отца и брата, но на адреналине все произошло так быстро, что остатки времени тянутся бесконечно.  
Хоть бы в этот раз навсегда. Пожалуйста, я не выдержу снова.  
Прогремел взрыв.

***  


Я пришел в себя, ударившись о стенку гроба. Нет, только не снова, нет, нет, нет! Я попытался поднять крышку, но понял, что нет никакой мягкости, которую я когда-то рвал. Это плита — стена здания. Меня, очевидно, придавило, я не нахожусь в гробу, нужно успокоиться.  
Нужно сохранить кислород, нельзя паниковать. Я пришел в себя достаточно, избавившись от воспоминаний, которые стояли перед глазами, и понял, словно в насмешку, когда я более и менее собрался, вместе с этим пришла боль. Ноги пульсировали тупой болью, но хуже был живот. Боль стала адской буквально мгновенно, острая, она выбила из меня дух, я сжал зубы и услышал их скрип. Слегка приподнявшись, я проигнорировал боль от этого движения, ибо ты не сможешь быть супергероем, если не будешь иметь хоть какую-то стойкость к боли. Увидел ее источник: практически посередине живота торчал железный штырь. Теперь понятно, почему меня так знобит — у меня жар. Пробитые кишки и открытая рана плохо сочетаются. У меня немного времени до смерти. Да уж. Судьба никогда не была ко мне милосердна, я ведь мог и не приходить в сознание, но вот я очнулся и снова понимаю, что смерть моя рядом. Интересно, сколько времени прошло после взрыва. Сколько мне осталось жить?  
— Б?.. Робин?  
Коммуникатор в шлеме, очевидно, сдох. Я попытался игнорировать боль, но мне было так больно, что слезы текли сами. Я не хочу умирать. Не хочу. Не хочу. Боже, я так не хочу умирать.  
Я попробовал достать телефон. Рука так сильно дрожала, что я еле нашел карман куртки. Нащупав его, я понял, что все еще хуже, чем я думал, ибо подо мной лужа крови, и я в нее успешно попал пальцами.  
Я вздохнул свободнее и увидел наполовину темный экран и сетку трещин, но телефон был еще жив. Стараясь не попасть мокрыми пальцами, разблокировал его.  
— Сири, позвони Брюсу.  
Пока шли гудки, я чувствовал, что уплываю. Я не должен терять сознание. Не должен. Я должен сказать им, чтобы они не смели…  
— Джейсон?! Ты в порядке?  
— Бэтмен.  
Тишина на линии напрягает, заставляет думать, что зря я позвонил, нужно было просто набрать Замену, что… что я практически ощущаю, как ярость накатывает на меня волнами. Я ведь должен мгновенно давать отчет тебе, Брюс, да?  
Хотя, если подумать, может быть, это не ярость. Кровь наливается в моем горле, и я не могу сдержать позорного хныканья от этого ощущения. Значит, где-то есть внутреннее кровотечение. Помимо очевидного. Я задыхаюсь, прежде чем успеваю себя успокоить и подавить панику усилием воли, но вместо вдоха начинаю кашлять так сильно, что невольно приподнимаюсь, двигаюсь, несмотря на зажатые ноги и трубу в животе. Все мое тело горит изнутри, и кровь повсюду, и я ощущаю, как с этим кашлем выплевываю кровь из горла.  
— Джейсон, тише, пожалуйста, будь со мной, давай дыши, Джей-бой, давай, дыши для меня. Вдох-выдох. Джей…  
Голос Брюса напряженный, но успокаивающий, и я ловлю себя на мысли, что я дышу медленнее, легче — хотя я не уверен, нужно ли это моему телу или нет. Мое зрение практически бесполезно, экран расплывается в глазах, и остатки света от разбитого мобильника ярко бьют по глазам, заставляя зажмуриться.  
— Джейсон, давай, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох…  
В этот раз я хотя бы умираю не один. Это так смешно, что почти заставляет меня рассмеяться.  
Я подавил этот истеричный смех, который явно причинил бы мне лишнюю боль, начни я ржать.  
— Я… — тяжело сглатываю и пробую еще раз: — я очень скучал по тебе, ты знаешь?  
Напряженная тишина. Я даже подумал, что никого нет по ту сторону мобильника, и именно это вдруг позволило мне говорить дальше. То, чего я бы никогда не сказал, если бы сейчас не умирал в очередном взорванном складе.  
— Даже когда я был так сильно зол, даже когда я ненавидел тебя, я так по тебе скучал, очень… больно, так все болит, больно, черт. Я умираю, Брюс.  
— Джей. Не смей так говорить, д…  
Его голос звучит отчаянно. Это странно для него. Он же такой стоик.  
— Я только…  
Глаза горят от слез, и я всхлипываю в этой тишине, звук сдавленный от нехватки воздуха. Я одновременно и хочу это ему сказать, и нет. Меня, конечно, никогда не спасают, но вдруг, и потом мне с этими словами придется жить.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ненавидел тебя так сильно… но я все еще любил тебя. Я… я все еще…  
— О, Джейсон, — говорит Брюс быстро и хрипло, практически мгновенно. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты это знаешь.  
Я глотаю кровь и думаю, что это явно нехорошо. Слишком много крови, я уже понял, что умираю, но это стало очередным доказательством. И я воспользовался этим состоянием. Я, возможно, действительно знаю, что Брюс правда любил его, маленького давно умершего мальчика, но когда я вернулся, до меня дошло: сейчас только я люблю его, возможно, я только считал его отцом. Сейчас же я могу слышать боль в тоне Брюса, которая показывает, насколько сильно мое состояние причиняет ему боль, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Точно ли это любовь? Я всегда был циничным сукиным сыном. Умирание не изменило это прежде и не изменит снова. Я не особо верю ему, но позволил этому мгновению себя успокоить.  
Начинаю чувствовать себя плохо. Ну, я и до этого чувствовал себя ужасно, но теперь все действительно отвратительно. Боль в моем теле — и особенно в животе — была особенно интенсивной и пульсирующей. Ног я почти не чувствовал, не знаю даже, плохо это или хорошо. Скорее всего, плохо, но мне явно не до этого.  
Все тело пульсирует с моим прерывистым сердцебиением, и я чувствую головокружение, такое сильное, что не помогает даже то, что я лежу неподвижно, меня укачивает даже так.  
Выглядит так, будто я собираюсь потерять сознание в любую секунду. Холод окутал все тело, но, несмотря на это, пот тоже льет. Колотые раны и проколотый кишечник действительно плохо сочетались. Даже если меня спасут — далеко не факт, что я смогу выжить, у меня, скорее всего, перитонит.  
— Джейсон… Джейсон, пожалуйста, Джейсон.  
— Брюс…  
Послушно отзываюсь — и не понимаю, потерял я сознание или нет. Как долго он меня зовет? Я хотел рассказать ему так много, хотел сказать что-то… но не думаю, что это то, что я сам хотел бы услышать от умирающего. Я на самом деле не хочу умирать, не получив возможность попрощаться, так что в этот раз вышло даже неплохо… и, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы я мог видеть их всех. Хоть это бы явно расстроило их. Интересно, кто-нибудь бы заплакал? Но даже и так неплохо.  
— Джейсон, не молчи, давай говори со мной, ну же, Джейсон.  
Брюс звучит слишком отчаянно, хочется даже пошутить про излишне драматичных мышек, но это, должно быть, ужасно — знать, что на том конце провода кто-то, кого ты любишь, умирает прямо сейчас. Но я думаю, что смерть в одиночестве хуже. Я уже проверял.  
— Джейсон, помощь уже идет, мы раскапываем здание, давай, говори со мной. Джей.  
Брюс здесь сейчас — и, вероятно, паникует больше, чем я когда-либо видел, но я действительно благодарен, что он здесь. Я не хотел его об этом просить. Но должен. Он иначе не узнает. Иначе может попробовать. Но говорить было так сложно. Просто лежать и слушать голос отца намного лучше.  
— Я только вернул тебя. Я не хочу снова прощаться. Я не хотел в первый раз, слышишь, Джейсон. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я не выдержу. Нет. Джейсон. Джейсон!  
Все мое тело странно онемело… за исключением, конечно, живота, который все еще пульсирует жгучей болью.  
Я действительно думаю о том, что в первый раз мне повезло больше? Не так медленно умирал? Не знал этого всего? Не делал так много ошибок? Я снова сглатываю собственную кровь и говорю, получилось едва слышно, почти шепотом:  
— Папа?  
— Да. Джей-бой, я здесь, скажи мне…  
— Обещай мне…  
— Джейсон!  
Я облизываю губы, вкус крови забивает дыхание, и говорю:  
— Обещай, что кремируешь меня. Как только я умру. Обещай мне, что не вернешь меня. Я не смогу снова через это пройти. Я не хочу. Обещай.  
— О… чем ты говоришь… я…  
Брюс, кажется, задыхается. Я его понимаю, мне тоже тяжело дышать.  
— Я не хочу делать это снова, Брюс, пожалуйста. Обещай мне, что не будешь пытаться вернуть меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто дай… — Я закашлялся, выплевывая кровь вперемешку с соплями, и, всхлипывая и постанывая от боли, выдавил: — Просто отпусти меня. Не смей воскрешать меня. Я не смогу снова. Нет.  
— Тс-с, Джейсон, успокойся, пожалуйста, подожди, просто подожди, помощь уже близко…  
— Обещай, папа, пожалуйста!  
— Я…  
Брюс сглатывает, плачет. Я слышу это так отчетливо, будто он действительно рядом со мной.  
— Я обещаю, Джейсон. Я не буду.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты тоже обещай мне. Давай, сынок, держись, мы рядом. Дождись нас, обещай мне дождаться.  
— Я ног не чувствую, — внезапно для себя говорю я.  
И последнее, что слышу, это отчаянное:  
— Кларк! 


End file.
